


Lights In The Sky

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort Mentoned, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt follows Tina, and they end up having their own New Years celebration.(Written for the 2019 Newtina Gift Exchange)
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was written for the Newtina Gift Exchange! I got mythrielofsolitude and wrote them this :). 
> 
> For whatever reason I was more inspired by New Year and fireworks than Christmas? Though there is a healthy mention of that here too. Please forgive me for not fully exploring Tinas jewish heritage or her celebration of her holiday. I did not have time to research and know enough to do the subject justice so instead of trying and risking doing something offensive I mentioned it, but didn't fully go in depth so I wouldn't risk saying something wrong or again, offending anyone. 
> 
> I also could not find out if fireworks were set off for New Years in London the 1920s. But for the sake of this fic, they had to XD. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fic! The second part should be posted later today.

Newt finds Tina’s distinct coat and short hair as he looks out the door, and down the road of the dark London neighborhood. The chill hits him, but he barely notices as he grabs his own coat. He had slipped away to follow her when she quietly moved to leave the small party. The apartment was truly crowded, though, in a pleasant way. Along with Jacob, Bunty was here, as well as Theseus, Kama, and Nagini. Dumbledore had even shown up briefly but also left early. The air around them was rejuvenating, joyful, and excited as they gathered to welcome the New Year. 

But when he saw Tina leave, he wanted to be at least sure she was okay — following her into the light snow outside.

This holiday season had been hard enough for her. From the magizoologists understanding, it was the first year in Tina’s life without Queenie. And the first time so very far from home. Newt knew she was Jewish and had offered to celebrate this season the way she would according to her beliefs. Though Tina thanked him, she politely declined. Saying that it simply wouldn’t be the same or as meaningful without Queenie. The hurt in her voice was evident, but so was the truth. It hurt to see her not be involved when they decorated, or celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving. 

It did get better. Jacob gifted her one of Queenie’s small hand-made hairpieces a few days short of Christmas. One that she happened to leave at his old place in New York. He had wanted to keep it till he could give it back to her himself but felt Tina deserved to hold onto it much more than he did. Tina happily cried as she hugged him, thanking him profusely. To have something of the sister that vanished from her life, it meant more than she could say.

After that, Newt couldn’t help but also give something to her. Knowling she had been frustrated by having to use loose paper for her notes after her journal had been filled with them, he bought her a new pocketbook. Additionally, he put several safety charms on it, much as her previous one had. Tina’s reaction was even better than he hoped. It was refreshing to see her so excited again- rushing to get a quill, ink, and loosely written notes to put them in her new, secure space for the records and information she wrote down when investigating.

When the New Year finally came a handful of days later, she was in better spirits. Working gladly to help Jacob, Bunty, and him prepare for Theseus, Kama, and Nagini visiting. It seemed she was enjoying herself while the group of them had dinner and was glad to be celebrating with their friends. Participating in telling the most heroic Auror stories with Theseus and Kama, checking in with Nagani and her reading. All in all, Tina seemed just to be celebrating as much as anyone, smiling and relishing the small party.

Though, she grew noticeably quieter later in the evening before sneaking off. Newt’s heart fell at the thought; perhaps something upset her. Despite knowing she would likely want her privacy, he couldn’t help but at least be sure she was okay as she left. It had been snowing, so he thought he would quickly check on her before she got too far.

“Tina?” He asks when they are both out in the street just outside his apartment.

“Newt?” She asks back, seeing him as she turns around.

“I-just saw you left. Wanted to be sure you are okay, weren’t upset or bothered by anything…”

“I’m fine!” Tina says, flashing a genuine, comforting smile. “Just…well. It’s silly. But I was going to see if maybe I could find some fireworks. You know, to watch at midnight.”

“Fireworks? I’m sure you could find some. It’s almost midnight…Only if you would like me to come, of course!” Tina perks up at this, smiling even more widely. It was just a few days ago they discovered both their homes had firework shows to ring in the new year, and the Auror explained she would always find the perfect place for her and Queenie to view them. Extending her hand, Tina silently invites him to come with her.

Newt takes it without hesitation. In a flash, they disappear from the dark street


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two and the last part! Had a great deal of fun writing this fic...it has been so long since I worte something longer then a drabble that was Newtina and fluffy. With a lot of sweetness, hurt/comfort and just. All the everything in this fic. Big thank you to the person who asked to do this exchange and got me as their Secret Santa. For giving me a chance to write this. Hopefully this means I can be posting a bit more, we'll have to see.
> 
> For right now, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments and Kudos are lovely, if you'd like to leave one :).

It takes some apperating throughout London, but they quickly find a place to watch one of the firework displays in the city. Though Newt visibly is unnerved at just how many people were crowded in the small park. Noticing this, Tina looks up and finds a building not far off and retakes Newt’s hand to get his attention. Gesturing up to show him the more private area without people. It would be out of the way and offer them an even better place to watch the show. Quickly, they duck behind the building together and apperate up to the roof.

“We’ll get a better view up here anyways!” Tina says once they move to look over the park below.

They make themselves comfortable. Using a spell to clear off the snow in an area close to the edge, and use a heating spell to warm it for themselves. Newt pulls out his pocket watch, holding it so they can tell the time and see when the clock strikes midnight. Tina sits beside him, close enough for them to share their warmth. Some months ago, Newt would surely be a nervous wreck at such contact. But he is used to it now and moves to wrap an arm loosely around her.

Perhaps he is a bit more than comfortable with it. The more they give this kind of affection, the more Newt realizes he wants more of it.

“It’s been a long year.” She mentions quietly, after a silent moment. “This time a year ago…Queenie was excited to have found a new bakery opened, one she was sure was Jacobs. I was hoping your letter came before the owls stopped for the holidays.”

Newt smiles and nods. “I was worried about that letter getting to you. And trying to finish my book- some of the last edits, actually.” He thinks. How things had changed.

“Newt…I wanted to thank you.” She says after a moment of silence. It comes out as if the words had been in her mind and heart for a while.

“Whatever for?” Newt asks, curious.

“For being understanding. About me not being in the most festive mood. I miss Queenie so much it physically hurts some days. Her not being her made me question why I should be celebrating at all…but you and everyone else. You made me feel so much less alone by just being there. Thank you.” Tina says. Tears in her eyes by the end of it. Though they were warm tears. Expressing her true gratitude.

Nodding, he understands. The group of survivors from the attack in Paris, plus Bunty (who became the shoulder they all needed, the one to listen when they needed someone who didn’t understand or hurt they way the rest of them did) had become something of a makeshift family. After Paris, all of them were lost. But pulled through to help one another.

“I understand.” Is all he can say. Though he wishes he could offer her some other solstice. But when he gently takes her hand and softly caresses it, Tina smiles to show him the meaning is clear.

Then, below them, the crowd starts counting down from ten. The two of them look down and follow along silently. The clock ticks to midnight, and they look up again to see the fireworks begin to explode above them. All different colors and shapes captivate both of them. For a while, they bathe in the colors before Newt spares a glance at his company and becomes even more entranced by the way the lights reflect in Tina’s eyes. When she turns towards him and catches his look, though, his heart begins to beat twice as fast.

Tina decides to try something she had been hoping to for a while when she sees nothing but awe and tender love in his eyes, looking at her.

When she leans in and sees him doing the same, she quickly meets him in a deep kiss. Their lips meet, and warmth passed through them from the touch till the cold around them becomes a distant memory. Tina moves both her hands to hold and gently caress his face, and he moves his free arm to hold her by the waist the same way. They enjoy it for a moment, before pulling apart to rest their foreheads together.

It was first between them. Relief floods the couple. For months their feelings had been growing strongly, and the more sure they grew sure of their own love, the more nervous they were for knowing if that love was returned. There had been several times Newt was so close to telling her he loved her, or moments where Tina was seconds from pulling him into for a kiss. There was no questioning or doubting this now.

The whole thing felt fitting. A new year a new wonderful start for them. And both Newt and Tina could barely contain their excitement thinking about what could change and happen between them.

“Happy New Year, Tina,” Newt says breathlessly, moving to peck her forehead tenderly through a wide grin.

“Happy New Year to you, too, Newt.” She giggles back. Leaning closer into him.


End file.
